slipknot1fandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Get This (canção)
"Get This" (em português, "Pegue Isso") é a primeira canção B-side do álbum auto-titulado. Significado da canção Get This é uma música que lembra a banda que o Slipknot é e de onde eles vieram. É uma música que mostra que eles sempre tocarão o tipo de música que gostam, nunca irão sacrificá-la por nada. É um tapa na cara para todas as outras bandas do mundo, dizendo "Nós somos o Slipknot, nós não ligamos pra ninguém. Isto é o que somos e isto é o que nós fazemos!". "Você gostaria de ouvir alguma merda da escola antiga? Isto é para fazer pular das merdas dos acentos baratos desta noite, Mr. 7, comece essa merda para... (local onde a canção será tocada)'" - Corey antes de tocar a canção. Nota A canção aparece junto de outras faixas demo: Interloper e Despise. Get This e Me Inside são as duas b-sides do álbum, Me Inside substituiu a canção Purity em seu re-lançamento, enquanto Get This não. Letra Original Yeah I don't like a fuckin' thing, music sucks dick Suck the snot end of the tip of my prick You fuckin' cunts, get off my back I don't wanna do a show with your shitty fuckin' band You suck, they suck, guess what, get fucked I can't think of any other words to say but fuck Don't drag our opinions our opinions are great It's new school face motherfuckers I hate So: local bands (Suck these nuts) U.S. bands (Suck these nuts) Worldwide bands (Suck these nuts) All you bands Can suck these fuckin' nuts go Don't berate me 'cuz you can't stop me From breakin' your face, it's you I'll erase It's hate motherfucker hate, motherfucker hate Local bands (Suck these nuts) U.S. bands (Suck these nuts) Worldwide bands (Suck these nuts) All you bands Can suck these fuckin' nuts go Life's so shitty, but ain't it fuckin' great? Life's so shitty, but ain't it fuckin' great? Life's so shitty, but ain't it fuckin' great? Life's so shitty, but ain't it fuckin' great? Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Local bands (Suck these nuts) U.S. bands (Suck these nuts) Worldwide bands (Suck these nuts) All you bands Can suck these fuckin' nuts go So: local bands (Suck these nuts) U.S. bands (Suck these nuts) U.S. bands (Suck these nuts) All you bands Can suck these fuckin' nuts Tradução Yeah! Eu não gosto de uma coisa, músicas de chupa-rola Chupe o final do muco da ponta da minha picada Seus estúpidos de merda, saiam de trás de mim Eu não quero fazer um show com a merda da sua banda! Você é um merda, eles são uns merdas, adivinhe, vá se foder Eu não consigo pensar em outras palavras a não ser "fuder" Não fale mal das nossas opiniões, elas são demais É a nova cara dos estudantes filhos-da-puta que eu odeio Então, bandas locais: Chupe esses loucos Bandas Americanas: Chupe esses loucos Bandas do mundo todo: Chupe esses loucos Todas as bandas Podem chupar esses loucos de merda Não me repreenda - porque você não pode me impedir De quebrar a sua cara - é você que eu apagarei É raiva - filho-da-puta - raiva - filho da puta - raiva Então, bandas locais: Chupe esses loucos Bandas Americanas: Chupe esses loucos Bandas do mundo todo: Chupe esses loucos Todas as bandas Podem chupar esses loucos de merda A vida é tão horrível, mas não é merda da grande? A vida é tão horrível, mas não é merda da grande? A vida é tão horrível, mas não é merda da grande? A vida é tão horrível, mas não é merda da grande? Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Pegue isso ou morra! Então, bandas locais: Chupe esses loucos Bandas Americanas: Chupe esses loucos Bandas do mundo todo: Chupe esses loucos Todas as bandas Podem chupar esses loucos de merda Então, bandas locais: Chupe esses loucos Bandas Americanas: Chupe esses loucos Bandas do mundo todo: Chupe esses loucos Todas as bandas Podem chupar esses loucos de merda Categoria:Canções Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Slipknot B-side Categoria:Canções curtas